Rompiendo Cadenas
by Draco de Granger
Summary: Hermione es secuestrada y llevada a la mansión, donde tratara de sobrevivir junto a Lavender,Luna y Emely... Pero entre una relación bisagra florecerá un amor prohibido...
1. Desde Las Sombras

_Hermione despertó y trato de abrir los ojos, parpadeo varias veces para empezar a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida. Trato de ponerse de pie pero solo logro sentir dolor en sus muñecas y tobillos, y ganarse un mareo, noto que estaba atrapada con cadenas, sin varita y en un lúgubre calabozo. Tenía la ropa rasgada, unos cuantos golpes y un ojo hinchado, no recordaba mucho lo ocurrido, solo que estaba ocultándose en el número 12 de Grimaruld Place, salió a caminar pero escucho un grito en un callejón oscuro, su lado Gryffindor supero el miedo que tenia sujeto firmemente la varita que siempre cargaba en el bolsillo derecho del suéter (En estos tiempos siempre hay que estar preparado) entro al callejón pero no estaba preparada para lo que le toco observar tenían a Lavander Brown con la ropa desgarrada y gritando por el Crucio lanzado desde la varita de Draco Malfoy, lo apunto sin dudar por mucho que Lavander no fuera su persona favorita no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara así que lo más rápido que pudo sin pensarlo pronuncio Sectu…. Pero Blaise Zabini la ataco por la espalda con un Crucio, Hermione cayo retorciéndose de dolor, luego solo podía escuchar Crucio tras Crucio hasta caer en la inconsciencia._

_Fue entonces cuando escucho un sollozo y recordó a Lavander la encontró en las mismas condiciones que ella, pero por los murmullos casi inaudibles de Lavander supo que a ella le fue peor, trato de tranquilizarla diciendo que no se preocupara que pronto las encontrarían y las liberarían, forzó una sonrisa que parecía más bien una mueca torcida, lo que si le provoco dolor, debido al entumecimiento de su cuerpo._

_Lavander la observo con lágrimas en los ojos y se le formo una rabia en el centro de su pecho, como Hermione podía ser tan ingenua, a caso ¡no comprendía que para ellas ya no había vida! Su furia creció aun mas cuando la muy ilusa le dijo que se tranquilizara que todo estaría bien, hasta llegar al punto que estallo._

_Que a caso piensas que saldremos vivas de aquí, ¿Qué futuro crees que nos espera?, no seas tan ingenua somos Sangre Sucias, unas malditas impuras, ¿Piensas a caso que nos dejaran con vida?, ¿Eres tan estúpida como siquiera para pensar en que nos liberarán?, y si es así ¿Cuándo nos salvarán? O ¿Cómo lo harán?, eres tan ilusa para en verdad creer eso piensa no tenemos vida, crees que estarnos escondiendo es vida, no Hermione eso no es vida, no seas tan incrédula, olvida eso nosotras no tenemos esperanzas, estamos condenadas por nuestra maldita sangre y eso no es elección nuestra._

_Hermione lo escuchaba todo con lágrimas en los ojos, se negaba a creerlo, no podía ser cierto, las esperanzas son lo último que muere, pero ella tenía razón aquella no era una vida, esconderse como ratas, temer a ser encontrados no era la vida que ella deseaba pero no se arrepentía de nada que haya hecho._

_¡No!-Grito Hermione-la esperanza es lo último que debemos perder, siempre habr…._

_¿Esperanzas?, vamos Hermione no seas tan estúpida-Dijo con rabia Lavander-como podías llamarte "La bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación" si piensas esas estupideces no hay esperanza para nosotras estamos capturadas por Mortífagos._

_¡Basta!-Dijo Hermione suplicante-no sigas, saldremos adelante, y esta batalla pronto acabara._

_¡Eres una maldita estúpida!, ni tú misma te crees eso. -Hermione no dijo nada porque era verdad ni ella misma lo creía- que piensas que vendrán tus amigos a rescatarte, entiéndelo de una maldita ves ¡Ni siquiera sabemos dónde jodido estamos!_

_¡Oh eso es fácil de solucionar!-dijo con odio impregnado una voz que ambas conocían- las dos giraron lentamente la cabeza hasta toparse con los dos témpanos de hielo que ese chico de cabello platinado tenia por ojos, el mismo que estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, el mismo que estaba dibujando en su rostro con expresiones angelicales una sonrisa de medio lado que le daba un toque tan sensual pero peligroso._

_¡Oh que pasa sé que soy tan guapo, pero no me rebajo con Sangre Sucias como ustedes!-dijo con indiferencia, dirigió una mirada a las 2 chicas hasta acercarse peligrosamente a Hermione, tomarla por el cabello y con un simple Finta Incantatem las cadenas de sus muñecas y tobillos desaparecieron, en su lugar quedaron las marcas ensangrentadas de estas mismas, las cuales el chico observo con una expresión de asco, la saco arrastras del lugar sujeta por sus cabellos enmarañados dejando a una Lavander completamente horrorizada._

_Hermione era arrastrada por varias puertas parecía estar en el sótano de una gran casa, las puertas eran de mármol negro con bordes de plata, las perillas de las puertas eran de oro puro, subió unas escaleras en forma de caracol hasta salir de ese lugar con olor a humedad, sangre y putrefacción, hasta llegar a una habitación oscura con una silla en el centro, fue arrojada con el mas mínimo cuidado a la silla y encadenada de nuevo el chico se poso frente a ella, iluminado por la escasa luz de la luna que se colaba por una pequeña ventana parecía un Adonis, un Ángel Caído ¿Como alguien tan bello podía ser el demonio en persona?-Hermione se reprendió mentalmente como podía pensar siquiera que aquel monstruo que tenia al frente era bello-hasta que el hablo y la saco de sus pensamientos:_

_Bien inmunda Sangre Sucia te preguntare unas cuantas cosas así que espero que cooperes._

_¡Ni muerta te ayudare Malfoy!-Dijo ella con una gran determinación._

_¡Oh entonces tendré que hacerlo a las malas Inmunda Rata de Biblioteca! -La apunto con su varita y Crucio- ella se retorció de dolor hasta caer con todo y silla entre gritos y lagrimas, el detuvo el hechizo se acerco a ella y con una pierna la puso en pie._

_¡Bien! ¿Ahora colaboraras?-Dijo él con una de sus sonrisas tétricas de medio lado._

_¡Entiéndelo nunca te ayudare!-Dijo ella con una calma fingida que en realidad no sentía- ¡No hablare, no soy como tú, yo no traiciono a mis amigos!_

_¡Oh! y en ¿Donde están tus amigos en este instante?-Dijo él con burla- Pero no te preocupes conozco formas para que hables aunque no lo quieras hacer-Y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa que asustaría al más valiente- Ademas tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo Sangre Sucia._

_¡Intenta lo que quieras no hablare!- Dijo segura, hasta que sintió el hechizo impactar su pecho- Crucio-Dijo Malfoy lamiéndose los labios ante los gritos de Hermione- Ella empezó a llorar y de su garganta salían los mas desgarradores gritos jamas escuchados-No por nada se decia que los Black eran unos grandes magos, y que sus Crucios eran muy poderosos, ahora ella era prueba de que Draco había heredado ese don de los Black- El solo se burlaba de los gritos y las lágrimas de ella, pero detuvo el hechizo no podría matarla hasta no obtener información._

_Ella estaba tratando de recuperarse del Crucio pero tenía la vista borrosa, y le dolía incluso respirar-El concentro su vista en ella no por nada los Black también tenían gran fama por sus grandes dotes en Oclumancia y Legeremancia- ella sentía como su mirada le penetraba el alma, y sintió como entraba en su mente pero no se dejaría vencer no por nada era una gran bruja-Pocos lo sabían (Se podría decir que solo Mcgonagall, Snape y Dombuldore lo sabían) Hermione Jean Granger tenía un dote que muy pocos poseían, su gran concentración y fuerza de voluntad la hacían inmune a la Legeremancia, la Oclumancia, el Imperio y el Veritaserum, ella podía hacer magia sin varita pero el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba no ayudaba, ademas ella era lista y sabia que no tenía que mostrar todas sus cartas- El se sorprendió al notar como ella logro oponerse sin mucho esfuerzo a que el entrara en su mente, y eso lo sorprendió, Granger era una gran caja de sorpresas, pero el también lo era y se lo iba a demostrar._

_Apunto con su varita a Hermione, ella lo observo para saber que haría, ella esperaba otro Crucio, pero lo que llego la tomo por sorpresa escucho una maldición que nunca había escuchado._

_El simplemente dijo: ¡Veritas!-Lo que le produjo a Hermione dos grandes aberturas en sus costillas-El se tomo la molestia de explicarle, que esa maldición obligaba a decir toda la verdad aunque la persona no quisiera, y si trataba de mentir se empezaría a desangrar lentamente._

_Ella se asusto al saber el efecto de esa antigua magia negra puesto que estaba entre la espada y la pared puesto que no podía decir la verdad, y tampoco podía mentir sin morir._

_El empezó con preguntas fáciles: ¿Dónde está el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix?, ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí?, ¿Qué hechizos lo protegen?_

_Pero nada solo obtenía silencio hasta que empezó a ver como la sangre brotaba de las heridas, entonces entendió que estaba oponiendo resistencia._

_¡Vamos, no seas estúpida Granger a este paso morirás desangrada!-estaba desesperado, no podía dejarla morir sin haber obtenido información o quien sufriría el castigo seria él y no se podía permitir eso-Ella con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo: ¡Imbécil que no entiendes que no puedo hablar!-Malfoy analizo hasta que lo entendió, estaba bajo un hechizo moriría antes de hablar, tendría que encontrar la forma de romperlo después de todo no son tan estúpidos como pensaba que eran los miembros de la orden- ¡Vaya Granger!-Dijo mordazmente-¡Cuánto aprecio tienen hacia tu vida marcarte con la muerte para que no hables, eso es bajo!-Ella se lleno de ira hasta gritarle: ¡Bajo para nada Malfoy, simplemente conocemos a los de tu calaña, no por nada envié a tu padre a Azkaban!-Mierda la muy jodida sabe jugar sucio pensó el rubio- bien ganas por ahora Inmunda Sangre Sucia, pero no te acostumbres Finita Incantatem, y el hechizo llego a su fin ella se retorció por el dolor que eso le causo hasta que escucho:_

_-Crucio!-y caía en la inconsciencia._

_Al despertar se encontraba de nuevo en el calabozo junto a Lavander, pero esta vez no estaban solas, junto a ellas se encontraba Luna Lovegood totalmente golpeada y encadenada._

_Tanto Lavander como Hermione intercambiaron miras._

_Entonces Lavender explico que hace como una hora habían llegado a encerrar a Luna, se giraron a ver a la rubia que estaba despertando de su inconsciencia y al acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del calabozo y escuchar sus voces las observo con sus ojos saltones totalmente abiertos, pidiendo una respuesta a una pregunta que no quería formular. Hasta que de sus labios salió un ¿Dónde estamos?_

_Ambas le explicaron la situación, y Luna les dijo que había sido emboscada por los Mortífagos mientras buscaba Pumplikiers en el bosque cercano a su casa-"como podía ser tan estúpida Luna, en los momentos en los que estamos como puede seguir con sus estupideces" pensaron Lavander y Hermione- se sintió rodeada, hasta ver a 4 Mortífagos frente a ella Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, y Vincent Crabbe. Zabini le lanzo un Sectusempra que la puso a retorcerse de dolor y a llorar, y Nott un Crucio que la envió a la inconsciencia._

_Esos malnacidos-Dijo Hermione-mira lo que te hicieron Luna._

_Eso no importa Herm-Dijo Luna-por lo menos no me mataron._

_¡Oh Luna!-Dijo Lavander- ¿Que haremos ahora?_

_¡No lo sé Lavander, no lo sé!-Dijo Hermione esperar es todo lo que podemos hacer._

_Las tres chicas quedaron dormidas recordando sus viejos tiempos de colegio y los felices que fueron._

_A la mañana siguiente al despertar Luna y Lavander se giraron al escuchar unas voces, hasta que vieron bajar a 3 Mortífagos con sus mascaras, un sudor frio bajo por su espalda, hasta escuchar:_

_¡Oh, pero mira lo que tenemos aquí!-dijo el más alto de ellos-¡Nueva servidumbre!-dijo el otro-¡No sé porque tenemos estas alimañas como sirvientes en vez de matarlas!-dijo el más joven de los 3._

_Las tres chicas se miraron entre si hasta comprender lo que seguía, serian la servidumbre de los Mortífagos, ¿Que no se puede caer más bajo?_

_Levántense-dijo el más alto de los 3-ellas sabían que no debían desobedecer así que se pusieron inmediatamente de pie-Finita Incantatem-pronuncio el más joven-¡Oh, pero que estado más deplorable!-dijo el otro Mortífago- las tomaron del cabello y las sacaron a rastras del calabozo, las llevaron a unas duchas y las tiraron dentro de ellas.-Con un simple movimiento de varitas abrieron las llaves-Las tres temblaban y titiritaban del frio, puesto que esa agua estaba tan helada que les calaba hasta los huesos._

_¡Oh vamos agradezcan que les estamos dando un baño!-dijo el mayor de los Mortífagos- ¡Diffindo!-dijo el menor- la ropa de las chicas se termino de rasgar dejándolas en completa desnudes._

_Oh vamos no tenemos todo el día-dijo el otro-mientras cerraban el grifo y le tiraban unos harapos viejos a las chicas- vístanse o eso también ¿tendremos que hacerlo?-dijeron con sorna los Mortífagos-ellas estaban avergonzadas, enojadas y dolidas ¿Por qué les pasaba eso a ellas?, tomaron las pendas y se vistieron._

_Los Mortífagos las tomaron por el cabello, y las arrastraron hasta un gran salón cubierto de candelabros, unas grandes escaleras, y un techo inalcanzable, luego las dejaron caer con fuerza en el lugar y les dijeron con sorna:_

_¡Bienvenidas a su lugar de trabajo!, a partir de hoy tienen que limpiar toda la mansión Malfoy-¿Qué Malfoy?-se le escapo a Hermione de los labios algo que le costó caro-¡Crucio!-dijo el menor de los Mortífagos._

_Hermione cayó retorciéndose al suelo gritando de rabia e impotencia, porque ese Crucio no se comparaba en nada con el que le lanzo Malfoy._

_Después de unos 4 Crucios mas las 3 estaban limpiando el suelo del salón-conversaban entre las 3 dando se ánimos hasta que Lavander volvió a estallar._

_¡Como es posible que sean estúpidas!, ¡No tenemos salvación!, ¡Jamas saldremos vivas de aquí!, ¿Qué acaso no escucharon en donde estamos?, ¡Nunca lograremos salir con vida!-hasta que las lamentaciones de Lavander cesaron y fueron suplantadas por sus gritos._

_"Malfoy, pasaba por el salón central y se detuvo al escuchar los gritos de Lavander, siempre le pareció irritante esa chica así que no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hacerla callar y con un Crucio logro su cometido"_

_Lavander se retorcía de dolor mientras lloraba y gritaba sin poder hacer nada, Luna y Hermione veían la escena aterrorizadas ya que no la podían ayudar hasta que Malfoy hablo:_

_¡Cierra tu Inmunda boca Sangre Sucia!, agradece que no estás muerta y que estás trabajando, así que cállate y sigue limpiando, no seas estúpida mientras menos molestes y pases desapercibida evitaras las torturas._

_Ella dejo de gritar y quedo inconsciente, Malfoy se fue y las otras dos ayudaron a Lavander._

_Después de terminar con ese salón fueron a limpiar las cocinas, ahí encontraron varias mujeres preparando la comida, y varios niños lavando los platos sucios-¡Como pueden ser tan inhumanos!-dijo Hermione en voz baja- ¡Cállate!-le dijo Lavander-entraron y empezaron a limpiar el suelo, Luna dejo salir un grito al ver como uno de los niños caía inconsciente por tanto trabajo, su madre fue a ayudarlo pero cometió un grave error puesto que recibió un Sectusempra por parte de uno de los Mortífagos que los cuidaban, la mujer callo desangrándose frente a todos, lo cual el Mortífago aprovecho para sembrar el miedo._

_¡Esto le pasara a cualquiera que desobedezca una orden, o ayude a alguien, si estiman su vida preocúpense solo en hacer bien su trabajo!-dijo el Mortífago mientras la mujer moría desangrada._

_Luego de ver ese macabro hecho terminaron de limpiar la cocina, luego limpiaron los 8 baños, al llegar la noche regresaron al calabozo donde les explicaron que la comida les seria dada solo por las noches, y que trabajarían todos los días al amanecer._

_Al entrar al calabozo se toparon con alimentos desagradables, eso no parecía comida para seres humanos era carne en completo estado de putrefacción pero debido al hambre que tenían las jóvenes con todo el asco del mundo lo comieron._

_Al día siguiente se repitió la misma secuencia de trabajo, igual durante una semana más, hasta que un día Hermione recibió un Crucio lanzado por Malfoy simplemente por toparse en su camino dejándola inconsciente cuando despertó estaba ya en el calabozo._

_Soportaron ver de todo, lo que más las asusto fue el ver como a una niña le arrancaban la piel con un simple movimiento de varita, y entendieron que no hay que desobedecer si quieres sobrevivir, que la crueldad de los Mortífagos no conoce límites._

_Así soportaron todo un mes limpiando y observando como mataban a los que desobedecían, vieron a una anciana morir por un Crucio que le impacto por error porque iba dirigido a Hermione de parte de Malfoy, Hermione se maldijo porque por su culpa esa pobre mujer murió al no resistir el Crucio no comió nada durante una semana por eso. Vieron también como le daban de beber aceite hirviendo a un joven por cometer un error el pobre chico empezó a vomitar el aceite mezclado con sangre hasta que murió. Todo les confirmo que los Mortífagos no tienen corazón._

_Hola, pues este es mi primer fic, espero les guste,numero uno disculpen si observan algún error ortográfico..._


	2. Lavender Brown

_Harry y Ron entraron al número 12 de Grimaruld Place buscando a Hermione, pero no llegaba, recorrieron todo el lugar gritando su nombre desesperadamente._

_Al no obtener respuestas y estando al borde de la histeria porque habían recibido la noticia de la desaparición de Luna, Harry llamo a Kreacher para preguntar por Hermione._

_-¿Dónde está Hermione?_

_El elfo contesto con completo asco-La Sangre Sucia, amiga de los traidores a la sangre, salió hace ya varios días._

_-¿Cuánto?, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo?-Pregunto Ron al borde de la histeria._

_Kreacher no recuerda muy bien hace un mes, tal vez dos._

_-¿Qué?-Preguntaron al unisonó._

_Si tan solo no la hubiéramos dejado-se lamentaba Harry-Es tu culpa tú la dejastes aquí, dijistes que estaría segura, por eso no quisistes que nos acompañara a buscar el maldito Horrocrux-Dijo Ron._

_Kreacher observa la escena con total gracia, y murmuraba cosas como:_

_-¡Ojala y no regrese nunca esa apestosa Sangre Sucia!, ¡La mansión Black, se librara de esa peste!, ¡Si falta poco para que eliminen al elegido adorador de Muggles, y al pobretón traidor a la sangre!_

_Ron lleno de ira apunto al elfo y le dijo con todo el odio posible-¡Cállate, maldita basura!_

_Kreacher solo dice la verdad, Kreacher no mient…_

_¡Crucio!-Dijo Ron con tanto odio._

_El elfo cayo gritando y llorando del dolor producido por la maldición.-Harry detuvo a Ron._

_¡Cálmate Ron todo saldrá bien!-Dijo Harry_

_¡Bien!, Hermione no está con nosotros y es tu culpa, tu maldita culpa por no dejar que nos acompañara si lo hubieras hecho ella estaría aquí en estos momentos a nuestro lado, a mi lado.-Dijo Ron_

_Harry escuchaba todo eso, mientras más hablaba Ron más miserable se sentía._

_¡Ya para Ron!, ¿Qué crees que no sé que soy culpable?, ¿Piensas que no sé que si no fuera por mi maldita culpa Hermione estaría con nosotros?¿Crees que no me culpo por esto?-dijo Harry_

_¡Yo lo siento, no quise decir eso!-se disculpo Ron_

_¿Que no lo querías decir?, ¡No seas un maldito mentiroso! ¡Claro que lo querías decir, tus palabras tienen un fundamento valido! ¡Yo sé que tengo la culpa!-dijo Harry_

_¡Debemos buscar a Herm, no lamentarnos!, ¡Hay que encontrarla para que así este a salvo con nosotros!-dijo Ron_

_¡Tienes toda la razón hay que encontrarla y ponerla a salvo!-dijo Harry_

_Hermione, Lavander y Luna seguían trabajando mientras pasaban los días, seguían soportando torturas, ver como morían personas por su sangre._

_Una tarde estaban limpiando los baños las primeras veces les produjo un gran asco pero después se fueron acostumbrando al hedor y la suciedad de estos._

_Ya era de costumbre el conversar casi en susurros para evitar castigos, todo transcurría con normalidad (Lo típico ver morir gente y ver como los torturan) Una cosa que si las espanto a tal grado de llorar fue ver como 3 Mortifagos violaban a una joven no mayor de los 17, ojos verde, cabello negro y de piel morena, hermosa todo porque accidentalmente choco con uno de ellos, la pobre joven quedo inconsciente mientras las 3 chicas sentían la impotencia por no poder hacer nada._

_Luna perdió los estribos hasta decirle "Malditos" a los Mortifagos lo cual pago caro con una larga tanda de Crucios que le provocaban un dolor increíble tanto así que sus gritos se escucharon por toda la mansión, hasta recibir el 6to Crucio fue a parar a la inconsciencia._

_Una tarde Hermione dejo caer accidentalmente el cubo de agua sobre los pies de un Mortifago que jamás le hubiera gustado encontrarse._

_¡Maldita Sangre Sucia!, ¿Que no ves por dónde vas?, Crucio-dijo Malfoy_

_Hermione cayo retorciéndose del dolor, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejías, mientras gritaba_

_Lavander y Luna no podían hacer nada, se sentían tan impotentes._

_Draco tomo a Hermione por el cabello y la arrastro por la escalera hasta llevarla a una habitación dejarla caer al suelo y empezar una larga hora de Crucios alternándolos con unos cuantos Sectusempras hasta que perdió el conocimiento._

_Cuando despertó se encontraba en la celda que compartía con Lavander y Luna se quedaron dormidas como siempre recordando sus viejos tiempos en los jardines de Hogwarts._

_Al día siguiente escucharon varios pasos y voces pensaron que eran los Mortífagos que llegaban a sacarlas todas las mañanas para empezar a trabajar. Hasta que entraron Blaise, Theodore y Draco a donde se encontraban las 3 chicas.-Tomen la que gusten pero la Sangre Sucia es mía dijo con indiferencia en su vos Draco-Bien Lunática levántate te vas conmigo dijo Nott, oh ya ni que Brown tómalo como un honor serás mi puta personal, hasta que me canse de ti, te mate y consiga otra._

_Las tres chicas se escandalizaron al escuchar las intenciones de los Mortífagos. Ni en tus sueños Malfoy no me acostare contigo-Draco se acerco peligrosamente a Hermione y la abofeteo tan fuerte que le rompió la boca, las otras se cubrieron con sus manos presas del miedo, hasta que fueron liberadas de las cadenas tomadas bruscamente por el cabello y arrastradas hasta habitaciones continuas._

_Lavander, Luna y Hermione fueron encadenadas a las camas._

_Lentamente fueron arrancándole cada una de sus prendas en la habitación de Hermione se escuchaban gritos desgarradores ya que Malfoy uso el Crucio en contra de Hermione cuando esta le mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que le saco sangre._

_En la habitación de Lavander se escuchaban gritos de dolor pero Zabini era más torturador, dijo que no gastaría magia en una Impura como ella la abofeteo y golpeo al oponer resistencia mientras la despojaba de su blusa._

_La habitación de Luna era la más calmada Theo simplemente le desabotono la blusa a Luna y se quedo contemplándola unos instantes para luego empezar a besar a Luna la cual no se movía para que no la lastimaran, hasta que Theo le introdujera una mano debajo de la falda Luna se asusto tanto que involuntariamente le propino un rodillazo en la boca del estomago, lo cual lo pago durante la sesión de Crucios que recibió._

_Eran grito tras grito en las habitaciones._

_Mientras eran violadas cruelmente._

_Lavander fue la que pago más caro, Zabini le propinaba patadas y golpes mientras la tenia desnuda a su merced, se saco la camisa y se despojo de sus pantalones y ropa interior quedando desnudo igual que Lavander se coloco sobre ella mordiendo su cuello y arrancándole quejidos de dolor, poso sus manos en sus caderas mientras las tomaba posesivamente, beso de forma cruel los labios de la chica mordiéndolos hasta sacarles sangre, fue besando su cuello hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos, los apretó posesivamente con sus manos para luego atraparlos con su boca mientras mordisqueaba sus pezones con la mano masajeaba el contrario._

_Siguió bajando con besos sobre su abdomen y lo mordía con lujuria regreso a morderle el labio inferior para luego descender de nuevo con besos y mordiscos._

_Paso sus manos por los muslos de la chica abriéndose pasa entre sus piernas ella trato de poner resistencia por lo que él se levanto propinándole una bófeta tomándola por el cabello liberándola de las cadenas y azotándola contra la pared la levanto entre sus brazos, y penetrándola con fuerza ella grito de dolor Se hecho en la cama junto a ella, la penetraba con tanta fuerza que la hacía llorar, entraba y salía de ella con una velocidad dolorosa, su respiración estaba agitada el salió de ella y le empezó a besar su clítoris esa parte que por sus experiencias sabia que hacia explotar a las mujeres lo mordió, hasta luego empezar a introducir 2 dedos en su humanidad para después remplazarlos con la boca tenía un sabor tan dulce que podría quedarse ahí para siempre, ella ahora gritaba pero de placer-Sabia que no iba a dejar de violarla pero no por eso no podría disfrutarlo- él se apodero de sus senos besándolos con tanta pasión que le arranco un ronco gemido, le dio la vuelta y empezó a besarle el cuello y la espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas se levanto y la penetro nuevamente al principio fue doloroso pero luego Lavander se acostumbro y el dolor fue remplazado con placer, él le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja mientras entraba y salía de ella, le susurraba cosas al oído mientras mordía su cuello, hasta que se percato lo que estaba sucediendo estaban disfrutando se supondría que la haría sufrir se puso de pie la apunto con la varita y le lanzo unos cuantos Crucio hasta dejarla casi inconsciente, la volvió a alzar en sus brazos y penetrarla con violencia, una y otra vez hasta acabar dentro de ella._

_A la mañana siguiente Blaise no pudo entender porque se quedo dormido junto a ella, el siempre terminaba y se iba, no comprende porque se quedo abrazado a ella, y ella arrecostada en su pecho._

_Su sangre hirvió tanto que despertó a la pobre de Lavander con un Crucio._

_Ella despertó gritando y llorando, pero él no se inmuto más bien continuo torturándola por mucho tiempo más hasta mandar a la chica a la inconsciencia y volverla a hacer suya, salir de la habitación y beberse una botella de Whisky de Fuego._

_Luna no había podido dormir por los gritos de Lavander, Nott con ella no fue tan cruel, pero si la hizo suya, y se despertó completamente asustada al escuchar los nuevos gritos de la joven._

_Hermione corrió con más suerte puesto que Malfoy dijo que no la tomaría por la fuerza, que ella seria la que le suplicara que la haga suya, y él como un buen hombre lo iba a hacer._

_Las tres jóvenes regresaron a su trabajo, siempre lo mismo limpiar, evitar castigos y comer esa asquerosa "Comida" si es que se le podía llamar así._

_Al llegar la noche ninguna logro conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que esos malditos hicieron o en el caso de Hermione lo que casi hicieron, hasta que lentamente cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo._

_Al día siguiente se encontraron con una nueva chica en su celda, se acercaron hasta darle la vuelta y descubrirle el rostro._

_Era la misma chica que habían violado los Mortifagos días atrás, estaba toda golpeada, llena de hematomas y sangre seca por su rostro._

_Al abrir los ojos la joven se asusto al toparse con 3 figuras delante de ella._

_-¿Que quieren?, ¿Que me van a hacer?, ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto la joven asustada._

_-Cálmate- Le respondió Lavander no te aremos nada._

_¿Emely Casterwill?-Pregunto una Luna muy contrariada._

_¿La conoces?-pregunto Hermione_

_Luna no se molesto en contestar simplemente volvió a preguntar._

_-¿Emely eres tú?-dijo Luna._

_¿Lunática Lovegood?-pensé nunca decir esto pero cuanto me alegra verte dijo Emely_

_-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Lavander_

_Si-contesto Emely-fuimos compañeras de casa._

_Oh ya veo-dijo Hermione-¿Como te atraparon?_

_Pues como sabrás al ser una hija de Muggles una Sangre Sucia no hay lugar seguro, estaba llegando a mi casa cuando escuche voces al entrar mi padre estaba muerto a mi mama la mataron con el Friendfire y a mi hermanita la torturaron hasta matarla._

_Fue doloroso ver morir a mi familia, a mi me trajeron aquí como esclava hace unos cuantos días atrás._

_Bien este es el segundo capítulo, de nuevo a la observación, disculpen si pueden observar algún error ortográfico..._

_Pues que les parece...? :)_


	3. La Llegada

_Las 4 chicas, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, rememorando todos sus momentos felices, mientras Hermione recordaba uno muy significativo que marco su vida…_

* * *

_Harry y Ron trataban de localizar a Hermione por todos lados, estaban preocupados por no tener noticias de ella, la orden también estaba ayudando en la búsqueda no podían darse el lujo de perder a una gran miembro de esta._

_Los más preocupados eran Albus y Minerva, puesto que ellos conocían un secreto que los demás no, por ello ambos estaban dirigiendo la búsqueda, ya lo habían intentado todo rastrearla por su aura mágica, la habían buscado por todos los medios posibles y no obtenían respuesta esto los tenía muy preocupados…_

* * *

_Hermione se durmió pensando todavía en ese momento tan trascendental para ella, y que le dio un gran vuelco a toda su vida, cambio su forma de pensar, e inclusive su forma de verse a sí misma, pensando en esto abrazo a Morfeo para olvidar sus penas…_

_La mañana las abrazo con brazos abiertos, no sabían muy bien porque pero presentían que algo cambiaria ese día empezaron a trapear el gran salón como era costumbre, todo concurría normal en paz y tranquilidad y eso las puso alerta…_

_Malfoy atravesó la imponente puerta de mármol negro de la estancia, y buscaba con la mirada a alguien, hasta que se encontró con su cabello indomable y castaño, sonrío de medio lado para sí mismo…_

_-¡Oh pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!, justamente a la Sangre Sucia que buscaba…._

_Hermione se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Malfoy detrás de ella, miraba al resto de chicas que la veían con preocupación…_

_-¿Qué quieres?-Titubeo._

_-¡Muy pronto lo sabrás Granger!-Menciono Malfoy lamiéndose los labios, ¡más pronto de lo que imaginas!_

_Un sudor frio recorrió la espina dorsal de Hermione, no le gustaba para nada el tono que estaba usando Malfoy, jamás se había dirigido a ella así, con esa voz aterciopelada y no entendía porque ahora lo hacía._

_Malfoy con una sonrisa de medio lado abandonaba el salón, repitiéndose para sí mismo-¡Muy pronto!_

* * *

_-Albus, ¿crees que sería conveniente revelar el secreto que hemos guardado durante tanto tiempo?_

_-Oh Minerva, créeme este no es el mejor momento para hacerlo, si esa información llega a las manos equivocadas estaremos perdidos…_

* * *

_Ginny, estaba destrozada, caminaba por las calles del Londres muggle pensando en que ahora estaba sola, no tenía a sus dos grandes amigas, un suspiro emano de sus labios-¡Luna, Herms, porque me abandonaron!_

_Se sentó sobre una banca mientras recordaba todos los momentos vividos con sus grandes amigas, y lloro, se permitió hacer lo que por tantos días había evitado, abrió el grifo de su alma, limpiando su corazón, sacando el dolor, lloraba mientras su sonrisa se teñía con lágrimas finas, con gritos del alma que salían en palabras, lloraba por su soledad y se lamentaba por no encontrar a sus amigas, lloro hasta desbordar el mar que contenía sin cesar, no quería que los demás la vieran así ella se tenía que mantener fuerte para poder encontrar a sus amigas, y vaya que lo conseguiría…_

* * *

_La castaña, había quedado un poco desequilibrada por ese extraño momento algo en la voz de Draco la mantuvo dubitativa, el jamás se había dirigido a ella con esa voz acaramelada, saboreando cada palabra que le decía, y eso la puso un poco ¿Emocionada?, y se reprendía por eso ella tenía que odiar a Draco, no podía darse el lujo de terminarse enamorando del enemigo, así que desalojo ese pensamiento de su cabeza y continuo con su labor…_

_Las 4 jóvenes se encontraban fregando los baños, todo transcurría con normalidad algo raro si vives entre mortífagos; terminaron con los baños para ir a limpiar las cocinas, ya estando ahí todo cambio, dos encapuchados irrumpieron en estas y se llevaron a Hermione arrastrada por su cabello, Luna, Lavender y Emely veían todo sumamente aterradas…_

_Hermione, estaba muy alterada no sabía porque pero algo le daba un mal presentimiento, estaba siendo arrastrada por varios pasillos por los dos encapuchados mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro…_

_Aquí la tiene mi Lord, los encapuchados hacían reverencia mientras arrojaban al suelo a Hermione,__** ¡Crucio!**__-grito a vivo pulmón Voldemort, la castaña esperaba el impacto de la maldición el cual nunca llego._

_Los dos mortífagos se retorcían de dolor por la maldición estaban anonadados ¿porque estaban siendo torturados?, Voldemort se relamía los labios al causar dolor y Hermione miraba completamente impacta la escena porque "El que no debe ser nombrado" estaría torturando de esa forma a sus secuaces._

_Hasta ese instante Hermione noto que no estaban a solas, estaba rodeada de mortífagos, salió de sus pensamientos cuando Voldemort hablo:_

_-¡Que esto sea una prueba!, mencionaba lamiendo sus labios al hablar._

_**¡Avada Kedavra!**__-pronuncio Voldemort sintiendo el cosquilleo que tanto adoraba recorrer su cuerpo, esa sensación única que sentía al usar la maldición asesina sobre alguien._

_Todos los presentes miraban impactados como la maldición impactaba sobre esos desdichados, voltearon a ver a Voldemort cuando este reclamo su atención._

_¡Esto le pasara a cualquiera que siquiera intente dañara nuestra invitada!, exclamo Voldemort relamiendo sus labios..._

_Si, lo se es un poco corto... U.U  
Pero, ¿Que les pareció?  
¿Que sera lo que quiere Voldemort de Hermione?  
¿Cambiara esto la estabilidad del mundo mágico?  
U.U Déjenme un comentario, estos son el alma de mi fic... :)  
Ademas un comentario y yo no mordemos... ;)  
Sinceramente; Draco de Granger... :3_


End file.
